


User Friendly

by ninthstreet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthstreet/pseuds/ninthstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is blind. Kanaya is thirsty. They both get horny. </p><p> </p><p>For this request <br/>(http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=23403370#t23403370) on the kink meme.  I changed some things and fixed some mistakes. </p><p>The title comes from the song "User Friendly" by Marilyn Manson. It does not exactly relates to the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Friendly

You couldn’t help that the first time was like this.

 

She explained you what she had passed through. Of course you couldn’t see that she was shining, nor could you feel it, but still she let you put your hands on her; like if you really could touch the light she was emanating.  
You didn’t, but you felt her skin, smooth and a little bit colder than yours.

You also felt it when she put her hand on your shoulders, telling that if you didn’t want to, she’d be okay with it. You could feel her desire, her hands shivering a little bit, even if she said she could go on without your blood. 

She also said that no, you wouldn’t become a rainbow drinker yourself. She answered all your questions, even some which were stupid, with patience. When you asked if it hurt when Eridan killed her, though, she stayed silent. 

 

“0k, I’ll let y0u”. 

You are not sure, but you are not afraid. You never liked things that perforate your body, and you really hate needles. You never had a problem with fangs, but you never had to stay quiet and let them sink in your skin and wait helplessly. But you are totally ok with this. Even more than okay. Why wouldn’t you be? 

“Thank you, so much, Sollux. You don’t know how much it means to me”.

She makes you get down on the floor and sits by your side, as quick as she can. You know how bad she’s craving for your blood, and it makes you feel a little bit of platonic pity.

“It’ll hurt a little bit” she says, “But not so much. Just don’t struggle or I might make some damage.”

You nod quietly, and she grabs your chin with one hand, your head with another, and gently makes you expose your neck. Her breath smells like tea, and green, and something else that you can’t define. 

You realize that you just thought something smelled green, and laugh a little bit, thinking about Terezi.

Her grip is strong, as if to make clear if you try to move too much, she will hold you; but it’s still gentle. You think it’s better this way; you wouldn’t want your throat ripped open just because you couldn’t contain yourself. Also, you trust Kanaya.

“Can I?”

”Just d0 it”

 

And she did it.

\-----

 

You remember how much hard you got from it. You don’t know if you’re a sadistic or if letting a rainbowdrinker suck your blood is really that hot for everyone. You don’t care.  
When she stopped, you knew she’d see your extra-hard bulge. And she did. But she never asked anything; she just sat at your lap and kissed you fervently, and the taste of your own blood in your lips only made you harder. 

 

Two human weeks later and here you are, lying on a pile of pillows, waiting for her, like a sheep waiting for the slaughter. She already ate; tonight she’s looking for another kind of pleasure.

You begin to caress your bulge. Thoughts about her, about blood, and how much power she has over you just make you harder. Some nights she likes to tie you up; some nights you fuck while she’s still sucking your blood.  
Some nights she fucks you tenderly, like she pities you more than anything. There was even a night she put a cloth in her eyes and let you make her feel like you feel during sex: blind and groping, touching and not seeing. And you loved all of these nights.

When she opens the door, you don’t know what to expect. What kind of night will tonight be? 

”Sollux”

“Hey Kanaya.”

“Thinking of me already?” You almost can feel her eyes on you bulge. Her voice is smug and sexy. 

”Just get d0wn here.”

 

She doesn’t, and judging by the sound of fabric, she must be taking her clothes off.

”Tonight I want to try something different”, she says.

You get a little more excited. “I’m y0urs”, you answer.

“Get up and take off your clothes, then”. You do as she says. You throw your clothes around and stand still. 

You can feel her approaching you, and she gets pretty close. You smell the same old scent of her breath. 

“Touch me”. The order is clear. 

 

You begin caressing her face; you always do that. She is so different, now that you see her with your hands. She was already beautiful before the incident with Eridan, when you still had your eyes; she is a hundred times prettier now that you don’t. She laughs a little when you scan her closed eyes and feel her eyelashes with your fingers. She says it tickles. You smile.  
You feel her cheekbones and her mouth, and you start to get down.

Her shoulders are soft, and you can feel the hair on her arms stand when you touch them. You take her hand and you kiss it. You trace your finger along the curve of one breast, and feel her hard nipple. 

“Stop teasing, Sollux. Your surprise is a little bit down. Here, let me show you.” She takes your hand and starts moving it south. You can feel the scars on her belly; they feel nice under your hands.  
But it is only when your hand reaches her groin that you notice something different.  
Is that… a hard bulge? 

 

“Tonight, I will fuck you”

\---------

And here you are again, on fours, waiting for her mercy. She passes her fingers along your spine, and you can’t contain a little shiver when her fingers start going down. She squeezes your butt. 

“Hey!”

”Sorry, I had to,” she laughs.

She takes her hand off you, and you can hear something popping open. 

”It’s lube,” she says, “I made some tonight. I also trimmed down my nails, in case you’re wondering.”

“0h”. You don’t know what to say. “0kay.” 

“Now open your legs a little bit more. Yes. Yes, that’s fine”

One finger is on your buttcrack, and you tense up - it feels so cold against your skin! But as it goes down, you start to adapt to it.  
She caresses your butthole in circles, not putting her finger in yet. 

“Can I?”  
"G0 f0r it”

She puts it a little bit inside. It feels strange, but not in a bad way. You try to relax as she plays around a little bit, and when you start liking it, she puts a second one.

It doesn't feel bad. At all. She makes circles and then spread you open; you groan a little bit. Nice.  
She puts it in and out, but it isn’t until the third finger that she starts literally finger fucking you. You are already panting and moaning, moving your hips to meet her fingers. You want more. 

”For the everl0ving fuck, put it in already”

She takes her fingers out, and you feel a little empty. You can hear her, positioning herself. Her rubbery bulge slides under your balls. Dear gog, you won’t last long. 

“Hurry, Kanaya!”  
”Calm down, boy. Don’t rush it”. 

Her bulge leaves you, and you’re dying to touch yourself. You don’t do that, though. You wait.  
After some time (hours, you’d say later, but she’d assure you it wasn't more than a minute), you feel the tip of the bulge, wet with lube, poking at your entrance. She puts her hands on your hips and starts pushing it in, and only stops when it is all the way inside. You feel thankful for it not being a really big bulge.

”Relax,” she says. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.  
She rolls her hips back; slowly at first, but then a little bit faster. You move your own hips to meet her, and you two set a nice pace. She hits something inside of you that makes you scream; you didn’t know you could feel so good. 

“Harder, harder, oh g0sh I can’t-”  
She pulls out quickly and then puts it all the way inside, sharp and merciless, hitting that spot again.

”H0ly fuck, d0 that again”  
And with that she begins fucking you hard. You know you are lost when one of her hands roams down you belly and starts playing with your neglected cock, pacing everything nicely.

“Kan, I can’t, I- I’ll c0me, Kan – Kanaya, please”

She starts pumping your dick faster, and her grip on your hip tightens, and you didn't know it was possible for a person to be fucked so passionately. 

"Come for me"

And with that, you are done.

\---------

 

Her hand is covered in cum, and you feel amazing. You never think you came so much in your life. Kanaya keep thrusting slowly until you collapse on the pillows, and the bulge makes a wet sound when it slides out of you. 

“That was good, wasn’t it?”

”If I say it was g00d it’ll be a lie. It was w0nderful, Kanaya. W0nderful.”

You turn around and lay your back on the pillows, facing the roof. You wonder if it still looks gray and boring. Probably yes. The pillows are sticky with your cum. You made a mess. You don’t care.

”Hey, a little help here?” You can hear her walking near you, and throwing something out. Then she straddles your head and you can smell her pussy. You brush one finger along it, and she is dripping wet. If you wasn’t already exhausted, your dick would certainly get hard on less than 2 seconds.

“Your turn.”

Grabbing her by the hips, you push them down and start eating her out. You make your two tongues work really fast, and it isn’t long till she’s coming, shaking, collapsing on top of you and almost suffocating you with her weight – also, your face must be looking really funny right now, you think.

 

“Rude, Kan. Rude” It’s all you say when she finally let you breathe, lying on your side.

“ ‘m sorry” she says. 

You laugh. 

“I th0ught I w0uld die. Suff0cated. 0r dr0wned. ”

”Shut up. Also thank you. You’re amazing with your mouth”

“I kn0w, babe”. Your voice sounds funny from all the smugness. You face her, and wink.

 

She slaps your arm, laughing, and you put your arms around her, your face on her boobs. 

She embraces you and whisper,

”Next time you’ll be a rider. I’ll make you come twice.” Oops. Is that your dick trying to get alive again? 

”I can’t wait f0r it.”


End file.
